


Knock Out Betty

by pumpkinspicedtheatre



Category: Clone High
Genre: Abraham Lincoln Being An Asshole (Clone High), Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Himbo JFK (Clone High), M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinspicedtheatre/pseuds/pumpkinspicedtheatre
Summary: JFK. Himbo man, stealer of hearts, certified dumbass.More than that.Joan of Arc. Queen of goth. In love with her best friend.A real knock out.in other words;i ship these two and jfk is more than himbo!
Relationships: Cleopatra/Marilyn Monroe (Clone High), JFK & Joan of Arc (Clone High), abe/no one
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing clone high fanfic i'm nervous hhhh,, anyways hope you enjoyed!!!

You know him. We all know him! Jack (but don't you dare call him that) Fitzegerland Kennedy. CEO of stealing hearts, and that dumptruck ass. But really. That boy outruns his problems and his relationships and KARMA like his life depends on it. He's broken many hearts, but what you might not know is that he's had his heart broken just as many times. He'll never admit his sexuality to anyone that matters, but he's slept with his fair share of.. well, everyone. Tried different things, different people. He fights because he knows he cannot hide. But one day, it'll all become too much. Because one day, his pea brain will start to kick in and he will realise. It's her. And it's always. Been. Her. 

Joan of Arc. You also, most likely know her. The CEO of goth, combat boots, and making a fool out of yourself for love. Yep, go ahead, Joan! Cover up those feelings with that dark makeup, wipe it off, and pretend to be someone else all her life. There's nothing that can possibly go wrong with that, right? Exepct for finding the one person who she can be that real self around, realising she'd catch a grenade for them, but then realizing that they would never do the same. Realizing that they're infatuated with her. But the thing is, it's okay. Cause that night is the one that made her realize that the thing she's been waiting for all her life? It's been sitting there all her life. Him. Always. Him.


	2. How to be a Heartbreaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "it's better to be fake.. can't risking losing love again."
> 
> Man of mystery, man of broken hearts. There's always a new girl, or sometimes even a new guy, with and in him. (im sorry) But what if that's a personality? 
> 
> or
> 
> JFK finally realizes who he his behind his tough guy facade and who he truly feels and pines for.
> 
> "i love you! at least i think i do.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> teehee also theres some like mention of huMAN bODY pARTS like yk weeNUS so you can skip that part if u want :)

Tonight, on a very special Clone High..

I'm kidding. The writer has no idea what she's doing, but she updates this when she's sad and needs to escape through a fictional of a US president. So heere! Leave kudos and comments if you so please!

The smallest sigh escaped the tall boy's pursed lips as he tossed a pencil back and forth between his hands, green (shut up his eyes are green) wandering the classroom. They landed on a few people he'd slept with, which wasn't very hard, since he'd basically railed every chick (and half the guys) at this place. It never meant anything to him, or hopefully to the. But that's why it hurt. Cause sometimes? Despite all the "assurance" and the popular vote from his peers, he just wanted someone to see him. To find him funny, to laugh at his jokes. To be his friend. 

Sure, he'd always struggled with his indenity. Growing up, he'd knew it was okay to be gay; despite this, he continued to convince himself he was in love with girls, and girls only. Tits, boobies, pussy, coochie, ah yes, glorious. But somewhere around the start of junior year, he'd finally accepted that maybe cock was good too. He'd let himself sleep with a few guys, before deciding it was too obvious and streneuos, especially since he tended to get more attached to the guys. 

So, anyway. Our lovely lad, JFK, who totally would have been a better main character than Abe Chowderhead Lincoln, fuckin comment if you agree it tru- Well, yes. Our lad JFK moved on with his life, keeping himself in the closet. And he vowed, from that one day, that he would stop falling in love with people.

And then there was that night.

With her.

Fuck, himbo man. There goes that promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fREE PUSSY
> 
> aND WE DONT EVEN HAVE TO BUY IT A PUSSY


	3. Lonely With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "why are we so complicated?"
> 
> Joan of Arc doesn't like feeling things. She's a woman, so that's really all everyone thinks she does. But every time she feels, it crashes and burns. So she's found a way not to.
> 
> AKA
> 
> Joan hates pining for people. But she can't help it.
> 
> "save the games for the girls on the tennis court"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters? In one night? From SASHA?! More likely than you think! Tehee!

SASHA BACKATCHA COMIN ATCHA, OW!

(dO i kNOw yOU?)

Tonight, on a very special Clone High..

Ah, here we are. Back with silly old Joan. Will this brightly hair colored girl ever learn? Sometimes things, or life, just aren't going to work out the way that you want them to. And if anyone knows that, it's Joan. 

You see, growing up with a blind and demented foster parent has it's advantages; you can sneak out, do whatever you want, buy whatever you want, eat whatever you want, you get the gist. But it's also a pain in tha ass to sit there every day and have to take care of your silly little tasks on top of taking care of a fully grown adult. Not to mention the neglegence that factors in there.

But our goth side chick has figured out how to live. She wears the mask that is makeup, and now she's sitting here in her room; they rebuilt her and Pop's house after the storm, and there was an alernate ending okay JEEZ- Anyways. She's sitting here, spinning on her stool as thoughts drift through her head. Abe, Cleo, her algebra homework, the shopping list, JFK- 

Wait. that's not normal. Joan clears her throat to make sure no one notices that her gaze had drifted to the himbo, who just happened to have fallen asleep. Fuck. Ah, fuck. Why'd his face have to be that- cute? AnD why in God's good earth does he have to dROOL wHEN hE sLEEPs? It's like the gods are begging for her to simp.

And, she did. Fuck. 

Love works in strange ways, my dear reader.


	4. hold my hand (if no one's home)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally an actual chapter instead of these POVS!! its angsty because the jfk kinnie in me is fighting with my joan kinnie partner teehee so here have this!!!
> 
> " i broke all my bones the day i found you, crying at the lake "

" if i could take it back, i swear, that i, would pull you from the tide.."

"I wanna date Cleopatra. She's attractive, smart, athletic, good looking, she's hot, photogenic, she takes pride in her apperance. I guess what I'm trying to say is.. I admire her commitment to community service." 

Joan winced as those words left Abe's mouth. Why she was attracted to him, she wasn't even completely sure. Well, there is a reason she's so stuck on him, but the author doesn't feel like revealing that in the first chapter so suck on that. But those words felt like tacks and swords in her back. She had just gotten back and seen him, and sort of realized he'd changed. At this point, maybe it was a negative thing. After Abe ended up cutting his arm on the trophy case and she was forced to walk away, she did not, indeed, go to the gauze. 

She practically ran down the hall, leaning against a locker as soon as she was out of ear and eye shot from anyone. She considered her options, before peeking her head into her usual abandoned music classroom. She let out a deep sigh of relief when the room appeared to be empty. Shutting and locking the squeaky door behind her, Joan swept her bright curtain of her hair behind her ears and plopped down on a stool. It was relatively dark, a few small lights peeking in from the hallway, but she didn't mind; dark was how she liked it. Anything and everything racked her brain, but all Joan was trying to do was drown it out; not with much sucess at all.

In the middle of her mini breakdown, she heard a whimper. Yes, a whimper. She immediately jumped up, reaching into her back pocket for the pocket knife she hid in it at all times. "Who's there?" There was a small noise from across the room, and Joan flicks the light on and peers at the figure in the corner. It was.. JFK? What the hell? 

The jock was curled up in a ball, knees pressed tightly to his chest and small sobs racking his body. He only really looked up when she turned the light on, flinching and immediately wiping off his face. "Er, uh, hey, of 'Arc. You aren't lookin so good." He laughs dryly, standing up and mussing with his hair, which was ungelled for once. She scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "You aren't looking great yourself, Kennedy." He winced, and his immediate reaction was to shove her against the wall. "You tell anyone about this? You're, uh, dead meat." JFK then let go of her, immedialtely regretting his actions and fleeing the room.

"my emotions feel like explosions, when you are around.. and i found, a way to kill the sound.."


	5. Generation Crush Culture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> these two get drunk at a party and fuck around. no, not like that. but they have to make up after that distaster of a chapter i wrote last time bahaha-
> 
> "it's something that i've heard a million times in my life.. generation why?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all the usual TW! sorry for the weird consensiety that i update at my breakdowns dont have a schedule smh

"this town ain't got much to do, and you and i haven't got much to lose, so do you wanna rock in your room like we always do?"

'This party blows.' The goth queen whispers to herself as she stands in the corner, sloshing some sort of intoxicating, barely drinkable liquid from a sus looking punch bowl. Technically, she was here against her own will. I mean, she lived here, but had only really been here for Abe, who had long since been dragged upstairs by the stupidly beatiful hostess of the party (Cleo, of course.) Teenagers surrounded her, climbing on and top of all each other and sighing and yelling and moaning and whispering. It was very uncomfortable for the few people who had gone stag, which, of course, included Joan. 

She blows a strand of slowly lightening pink hair out of her face, trying her very best to avoid anyone's gaze- that is, until, she saw Kennedy, who was also by himself. She cleared her throat. They hadn't really talked since that.. interaction? Last friday. It was sort of hard to ignore him, since they had almost every class together. But they had gotten by with it; that is, until now. He slowly motioned toward the back door, and she chews on her lip before slowly, and a little unsurely, following him out the door. 

JFK was leaning on a fence, an empty Red Solo cup in his hand (eVERYBODYS GOT A RED SOLO CUP FILL IT UP). The clone looked better than he had last friday; although, and Joan couldn't help but notice this; his hair was still messy and ungelled. Not that she was complaining. It looked better. Softer. Nicer. Joan leans on the fence next to him, sloshing around the mysertious purple liquid and glancing up at the presedinatl clone. "So, about the other day-" "Er, I'm, uh, sorry about that. My emotions sort of, er, uh, got the best of me. Y'know how it is, Joansie." He spoke softly, and Joan sort of froze in place at the last sentence. No one ever called her that. Well, Abe did. Back in the day. Before.. the day. Before everything went to hell.Joan steadied herself and took a breath, letting the memories go. "O-oh, it's okay. I get it." The clone smiled weakly, looking back up at the stars. 

Slowly but surely, the two started to get into a conversation flow. Maybe the author is just too lazy to write it? Yes, she is. They are very tired. And no one is respecting her pronouns. ANYWAYS. The two learned that they had more in common than they thought. 

As it got darker and darker, later and later, everyone else started to leave the party. The lights in the house were still on, and Joan did live here, after all, so it wasn't REALLY that big of a deal. As the two clones lay there, swapping jokes and stories and riddles, it started to rain. Lightly at first, as it often did there, but then it got heavier. There were loud claps of thunder that startled both of them into laughter, and they quickly ran inside, already soaking wet.

pART 2? yes. maybe? yes?

"i'm not falling for you, cuz this baby is loveproof.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments pls i need validation


	6. The Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEY UH HUGE TW FOR MENTIONS OF SEXUAL ASSAULT! if this triggers u pls skip this chapter! i will do a summary at the beggining of the next one! all that matters is that you feel and are safe!!!
> 
> joan tells jfk something she's never told anyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for sexual assault! you can skip! i'll summarize!!
> 
> <3

" let me tell you a story, 'bout a boy and a girl.."

( one more TW for mentions of sexual assualt!! pls skip if you need to i will summarize at the beggining of the next chapter !!)

"That's not even funny!" "Well it has to be at least a little funny, you're, uh, laughin!" Joan continued to giggle softly, hitting him gently and glancing up at the sky, just as the rain began to pour. The two of them shrieked, JFK taking off his sweater and holding it above her, laughing and quickly running into the house. Joan motions towards the couch and shuts the door behind them. "I'd take you upstairs, but-" She motioned towards the ceiling and rolled her eyes, making a throat- cutting motion. JFK giggled, which, let me tell you, wasn't something you heard every day.

Joan grinned to herself, going into the kitchen and coming back out into the living room with two mugs, standing in the doorway. "What kind of tea do you want?" "There's, uh, more than one kind?" Joan laughed. "Yes, yes there is. I'll just get us peppermint." JFK nodded, and his teeth were chattering slightly. They were both wet from the rain, but Joan had managed to stay mostly dry, thanks to JFK. She noticed this as she swung back into the kitchen. "There's some blankets in that basket next to the couch." The jock glanced over and hesitantly took the blanket. 

By the time Joan got back, he was completley snuggled up in it. She burst out laughing, handing him the mug. "You are a completely different person when we're alone." "I'll tell ya somethin, Joansie, that's uh, cuz I'm only my true self around ya." He muttered this, hoping she wouldn't hear it. But she did, deciding not to dwell on it. "

This is good, er, leaf water." He smiled wide at her as he sipped from the cup, and she rolled her eyes, laughing and reaching up to ruffle his hair. "Oh my god, your hair! It's so soft." She says, mesmorized, as she runs her fingers through it and sort of plays with it. "Oh, uh, yeah. That's cuz I use a lot of gel normally. Guess it washed off." He shrugged. "You shouldn't use so much gel. I love it like this." "I don't." He snickers, blowing it out of his eyes. 

The two kept talking, exchanging soft conversation about various things. At one point, JFK had leaned on Joan. Neither of them really knew how it happened, but now they were both leaning on each other. Joan swirls the contents in the bottom of her cup, clearing her throat. "Can I.. can I tell you something, Jack?" The boy next to her sort of winced at the use of his real name, but he nodded nontheless.

OKAY!! HERE COMES THE TRIGGERING PART!! PLS SKIP IF YOU NEED!!!! TW!!!

TW

"You know how I've been in love with Abe since like.. 5th grade? There's a reason for that." She steadied herself, taking a deep breath. "One- one time, we were having a sleepover. As we did, a lot, before highschool. And I- I guess I must have fallen asleep? Cuz.. cuz when I woke up, he was touching me. Ya know, like, on my chest and s-stuff. And he just- kept doing it. Even once I woke up. He put his hand over my mouth when he noticed I w-was awake. A- and I - I feel sort of tied to him. Like, if I stopped being his friend or left him, he- he'd do it again. Or tell everyone and say it was my fault." 

The room was silent, apart from the soft crackle of the fireplace. Eventually, after a soft sniffle from the small girl sitting at the edge of the couch by now, he hugged her. He hugged her tighter than he even knew he could do it, but of course not enough to hurt her. That's the last thing he ever wanted to do. He just wanted to hold her. Make everything okay. Just for a minute.

"that's just the way the world works.. but i think that it could work for you and me. let's wait and see"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW FOR R*PE
> 
> TW
> 
> im pretty proud of this. i was r*ped around this time last year and it's been haunting me lately. i wish i had someone like how joan has jfk. thank you for reading. i love you. you're strong.


	7. sick of losing soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jfk has to figure out where he went wrong

" what the hell would i be, without you?'

.... i had motivation,,,, tHERE IT GOES! SORRY TO LET YOU DOWN LMAO HAVE A COW (s??)

🐄 🐄 🐄 🐄🐄🐄🐄🐄🐄🐄🐄🐄🐄🐄🐄🐄🐄🐄🐄🐄🐄

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these dumbasses remind me of me n my gf <3


End file.
